1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic flash apparatus and a camera provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been an electronic flash apparatus which can automatically change its illumination angle in accordance with the focal length of the photographic lens (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-206598). Further, a camera is known which can automatically change the illumination angle in consideration of not only the focal length of the photographic lens, but also the aspect ratio for the extent of trimming at the time of printing (for example, Japanese Patent No. 2967963).